


My Strong Tall Supernatural Greek Myth

by cityoflove23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Reversal, Angst and Humor, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Gabriel, Demi-God, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hercules Dialogue, Hercules Disney Movie, M/M, Not brothers, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Younger Dean, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural take on the Disney movie Hercules... </p>
<p>Finally finished this story yay!!! Um let me just say I did finish this over the course of a year and a half so my writing is much better in the later chapters so if you can hang on and I think you'll enjoy it cause admit it if Dean was female and a Disney character he would so be Meg. So sit back and enjoy an easy fun read :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Long ago in the far away land of ancient Greece there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of heroes was the mighty Hercules, but what is the measure of a true hero now that is where are story begins…”_

_“Will you listen to him he’s making this story sound like a Greek tragedy!” Clio yelled the smallest yet biggest of the muses._

_“Yeah lighten up dude! Sides you’re telling the wrong story!” Thaila yelled as well backing her shorter sister up._

_“I am not this is exactly the story **I** am supposed to tell.” The narrator announced calmly._

_“Is not!” Clio yelled._

_“Is so!” Cried the narrator._

_“Is not!” Thaila yelled._

_“Is so. Right Urania?” The announcer huffed._

_“Sorry sweetheart we’re scheduled for a different story.” Urania replied sweetly._

_“Oh, well, which one is it?” Announcer asked stiffly ignoring the other two muse’s laughter._

_“The one about Samuel, Hercules’s younger, by seventy years.” Urania explained._

_“Well, okay… Long ago in the far away land of ancient Greece-“_

_“Ah… We’ll take it from here, darling.” Urania smiled at his effort. The announcer chuckled._

_“You go girls.”_

_“Now we are the muses, goddesses of the arts, and proclaimers of heroes.”_

_“Heroes like Hercules.”_

_“Honey, you mean hunkules. Ooh, I’d like to make some sweet music.”_

_“Our story actually begins long before Hercules many eons ago…”_

_“Back when the world was new and planet earth was down on its luck and everywhere gigantic brutes called Demons ran amuck._

_“It was a nasty place! There was a mess where ever you stepped. Where chaos reigned and earthquakes, and volcanoes never slept._

_“But then along came Zeus he hurled his thunder bolt and zapped! Locked Lucifer and those suckers in a box! They’re trapped in hell and on his own stopped chaos in its plan._

_And that’s the World’s second dish Zeus sustained the globe while still in his youth. While honey it may seem impossible! That’s the gospel truth! On mount Olympus life was peace and cool and sweet! All though Honey it may seem impossible. That’s the gospel truth!”_

_-*- A few eons later on Mount Olympus -*-_

“Tell me again about brother Hercules, Father.” Samuel asked his father excited to hear more about his courageous brother. Sadly Sam had been born sixty years after Hercules and had not gotten the chance to meet him before he had died. Zeus smiled at his young six year old son proudly.

“I would love to, my boy. But sadly your mother, Hera and I, have a meeting with the gods to attend to. Maybe later I can tell you about Perseus, hmm?”

Sam nodded at that,” Yes sir!”

Zeus laughed, “Ha, that’s my boy!” Hera walked in on her two gods laughing and smiled, “Zeus if we don’t go now, we never will.”

Sam walked over to his mother and hugged her, “Goodbye mother, see you when you return?”

“Of course, dear.” Hera smiled at her precious son and kissed him atop his head. “Ta Ta, son.”

“See you later, my boy.” And then Samuel’s parents were off.

Samuel smiled to himself before running down to Mount Olympus’s stables from where he lived in the palace of the Gods. Of course he lived on Mount Olympus he was a god after all. Sam walked into the stable and called for his beautiful Pegasus, “Castiel!”

Sam smiled as Cas flew into the Stable. He was a truly magnificent beast with shining black fur and moonlight white wings, mane, and tail. Sam smiled and head butted the Pegasus as he came forward. Castiel laughed in Sam’s mind and asked, _“Where we off to today, young Sam?”_

Sam always was amazed how he could here Castiel’s voice in his head. Sam thought for a moment and then decided with a smile, “How about Hephaestus’s workshop? We can go and see the new weapons he created.”

Castiel whinnied in agreement, _“An excellent idea, young Samuel. Hop on.”_ And Sam did and then they were off.

                                                                   ***

  _“If I may ask Sam, is Hephaestus here?”_ Castiel asked looking for the mighty blacksmith god that usually would greet them.

“No, Mother and Father are having a meeting with all the gods.” Sam explained looking at a very heavy sword.

“Not all the Gods, boy.”

Sam turned to the direction of the hard, gravelly voice.

“Uncle Hades, what are you doing here?” Sam asked looking at his dark uncle.

“Ever since the misunderstanding with Hercules happened your father hasn’t wanted me to know any of the gods’ secrets.” Hades spat watching his nephew come closer. Sam chuckled when he saw his uncle’s blue fire hair flash orange.

“But you’re a god, Uncle Hades.” Sam said matter of factly looking up in to his uncle’s cold eyes. Hades grinned an evil smile and said, “Exactly. Hey, are you thirsty? I bet you’re thirsty.” Hades pulled a gold goblet out of thin air with a pink liquid in it and gave it to Sam.

“What is it?” Sam asked sloshing the liquid around in the cup.

“I believe the mortals call it fruit punch. Try it, it’s amazing!”

Castiel who had been wondering around Hephaestus’s workshop came around the corner to see Sam taking a drink from a goblet Hades had given him. He didn’t think anything of it until he saw the pink liquid. The stuff Hades gave Hercules to make him mortal! _“Sam, No!”_ Castiel yelled.

But it was too late. Castiel knocked the glass out of Sam’s hand. _“Sam, get on quick!”_

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Suddenly Sam didn’t feel so good. He looked up at Hades and gasped at his evil smile.

“Sam, my boy, looks like your human now and humans are not allowed on Olympus. I’m going to have to kill you now. Don’t worry I’ll try not to enjoy it. Much.”

Sam hopped onto Castiel as Hades threw a fireball at them. Castiel flew as fast as he could down the side of Mount Olympus. “Cas, what are you doing? I want to go home.” Sam said quietly starting to cry.

Castiel huffed sadly, _“I’m sorry, young Sam. But you are mortal now. You are not allowed on Mount Olympus any longer, but I know where I can take you. Where you will be safe.”_

Sam continued to cry all the way to his new home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hades growled as he shot a fire ball through the throne room of his palace in the underworld. “I had him, but that stupid horse!” Hades yelled throwing another fireball across the room, “Alastair, Azazel!” Hades yelled trying to calm down. The little red demon Azazel and the blue demon, Alastair, came into the throne room crawling on the floor so a fireball would not hit them.

“Yes, your viciousness?” Alastair asked bowing the best he could to his lord.

“There is a child; I need you to take care of it for me.” Hades growled pacing the room again.

“If it’s not too much to ask sire, but what does the child look like?” Azazel asked cowering in front of his master.

“It’s Samuel; I need him dead by next morning, if I am going to try to take over again.”

“It is done, my lord.” Alastair said before leaving with Azazel to finish the job.

“You’re dead, boy!” Hades laughed as he sat in his throne room thinking of his plan.

                                                                    ***

   “Sam, we’re home, son.” Zeus yelled as he walked into Sam’s chambers with his wife.

“Sam, where are you?” Hera called looking around for her son. “Zeus,” Hera said looking up at her husband worriedly a few minutes later, “He’s not here.”

“Don’t panic, Hera. We’ll find him.” Zeus said having the same worried look on his face. “We’ll find him.”

                                                                     ***

  “Where the hell could this freaking child be? I mean he’s only six! Right?” Alastair complained finding the wrong child again.

“Right! I mean it’s not like he could go anywhere. Besides it’s already morning what are we going to do?” Azazel said freaking out at being out of time.

“Chill out! The kid is probably already dead.” Alastair replied nudging his partner in the ribs.

“Yeah but what if he’s not? When Hades finds out he’s going to kill us.” Azazel snarled knocking Alastair over.

Alastair frowned at that last comment before smiling a sadistic smile, “You mean **if** he finds out.”

Azazel smiled back with the same smile nodding, “If. If is good.”

                                                                     ***

   “Castiel touched down on the old home of Hercules’s great grandson and his wife. They were a slightly young couple, in their thirties. Castiel whinnied loudly causing the couple inside to come outside. The great grandson of Hercules, Baltazar, gasped at seeing the beautiful Pegasus. He had heard stories, but never actually seen them.

“ _Please…”_ Baltazar jumped upon hearing someone in his head when he realized it was the Pegasus. “ _Please…”_

Baltazar looked to the face of the creature, “What do you want?”

 _“This boy that I carry is your great, great uncle, the hero Hercules younger brother. He has been attacked by Hades and cannot return home. He needs a place to stay until the time that he could be eligible to train and become a great hero.”_ The Pegasus huffed stomping his hoof on the ground as if trying hard to make his point.

“Why me? Why us? We are only mortal.” Baltazar argued looking to the figure lying on the creature’s back.

_“You are family. You are all he has now.”_

“What is going on, Bal?” Anna, Baltazar’s wife, asked looking between the Pegasus and her husband confused. Baltazar turned to his wife and explained what was happening. She then turned to the Pegasus and nodded. “We will take him and who knows maybe this is the gods’ way of answering our prayers for a child.”

Anna walked over to the Pegasus and looked at the young boy on his back he could only be maybe seven or eight. He was so young. Anna brushed his hair out of his face making him flinch. “It’s alright little one. We’re not going hurt you.”

Sam looked up at Castiel, _"Don't worry you can trust her."_ Sam nodded and let the woman pull him off the horse only to have him fall because he was so weak. Baltazar came over to his wife and the boy and picked him up. "What's your name, son?"

"Samuel, but you can call me Sam." Baltazar nodded and started walking to the house. Anna started to follow, but turned around and looked at the Pegasus. "Don't worry; we'll take good care of him."

Castiel whinnied in agreement watching her walk into the house and close the door. _""I know you will."_

A huge clap of thunder and lightning appeared in the sky. Castiel sighed in defeat, _"They Know."_

 

*-* The Muses *-*

 

_"And know they did and by the time Zeus and Hera found their precious boy, it was too late._

_"Young Sam was mortal now. But since he did not drink the last drop he still retained his god like speed and strength so thank his lucky stars. But Zeus and Hera wept, because their son could never come home. They'd have to watch their precious son grow up from up above. Though Hades horrid plan was hatched before Sam lost his first tooth, the boy grew stronger every day and that's the gospel truth."_

 


	3. Chapter 3

*-* The Market *-*

 "Sam slow down!" Baltazar yelled to his son from the wagon holding on to their donkey, Pamela, for dear life. Sam smiled as they reached the gates to the market and started to slow down. Once the wagon was stopped and I mean staying still for a couple of minutes Baltazar let go of Pamela and climbed off the wagon. Sam had grown into a really fine young man. Eighteen years old with chestnut shoulder length brown hair, sun kissed tan skin, hazel eyes, and a great smile. He was also very tall. Very, Very, Very tall. Baltazar came around to check on old Pamela. "Thanks son, when old Pamela had twisted her ankle, I thought we were done for."

Sam smiled at his dad, "No problem, Pop." Sam lifted the seven bales of hay out of the wagon with one hand. "Where do you want these?"

"Um, don't unload yet, Sam." Baltazar said looking around for Aaron the Market owner.

"Okay." Sam dropped the bales back onto the wagon in turn throwing Pamela very high into the air. "Whoops, sorry Pamela." Sam shouted into the air looking to see where she was going to come down so he could catch her. Baltazar shook his head at his son trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, son. Now, remember what we talked about, don't touch anything and-"

"I know, I know." Sam interrupted as he caught Pamela. "Stay by the wagon."

"Good that's good. Ah, there's Aaron, I'll be right back." Baltazar looked at his son one more time before heading to talk with the market owner.

Sam leaned against the wagon and sighed watching his dad talk. It was moments like this that he missed his real parents. They would probably understand what he was going through. Sam turned when he heard a noise coming from the pottery store. He saw Eber, the pottery salesman, carrying a rather big vase and looking as if he was going to drop it. Sam speeded over to Eber grabbing the other side of the vase. Eber sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Sam smiled, "No problem."

Eber went ghostly white as he heard the voice from his nightmares and as he looked around the vase surely enough there was, "Sam!"

"Here let me help you." Sam grinned about to take the vase from the small man when Eber yanked it out of his hands.

"No I'm fine, you should probably go."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh... yeah! Just move along." Eber quietly shouted moving Sam out of the door.

"Because I can help you-" Sam tried to explain as Eber dropped the drape over the door to his shop closed.

"Watch out!" Sam heard a voice to his left call out as a flying disc landed at his feet. Sam picked it up smiling at three of the boys form his class coming towards him. "Hey," Sam asked, "Need an extra guy?"

Two of the boys pushed the other one forward, "Sorry Sam, but we already have five. Yeah, and we want to keep it an even number."

"Oh, Okay." Sam sighed handing the disc forward before thinking, "Wait, five isn't an even number!"

The boy snatched it out of Sam's hand before laughing to his other buddies. "What a loser!"

"Yeah maybe we should call him Samantha!" The boys laughed. Sam sighed feeling insulted, bored, and left out. When suddenly he saw the disc flying towards him again.

"I got it," He yelled running after it." I got it, I got it!" Sam jumped to get it only to slam into one of the pillars holding up the market place, "Oof!" Sam slid to the ground rubbing his head only to see the pillar start to sway, "Oh, no."

Sam stood up quickly and took hold of the pillar to try to stop from swaying only to accidently hit the one next to it. Making that one sway and have it hit the next one and so on. Slowly Sam watched as the Market place quickly crumbled. Suddenly Sam saw that the pillars on both sides were falling and getting closer to Eber's shop. Sam started to run towards Eber’s shop only slip on some oil and started sliding towards Eber’s shop. There was a crash and a curse and another crash and then the market was in complete ruins.

Baltazar looked around at the ruined market and then ran over to help his son out of the rubble. "Are you okay, Sam?" Baltazar asked checking Sam for injuries when they saw the crowd gathering around them.

"This is the last straw, Baltazar!" Eber screamed pulling off one of his vases off is arm.

"That boy is a menace!" One woman yelled.

"He's too dangerous to be around normal people!" Another man pointed.

Sam flinched at the angry words thrown his way. Baltazar looked around to all the people, trying to calm them down, and “He didn't mean any harm. He's just a kid. He just doesn't know how to control his own strength."

"I'm warning you! You keep that that Freak away from us!" Sam flinched trying to explain, but no one would listen. No one cared.

"Come on son, let's go home." Baltazar sided taking Sam's arm and leading him to the wagon.

                                                                                                              ***

Sam looked out at the view of the valley up by their house trying to understand what was wrong with him.

"Ah, you shouldn't let those things they said bother you." Sam turned to his father trying to understand.

"But, pop, they're right. I am a freak!" Sam yelled feeling the tears he had held in from earlier return. “I mean I try to fit in I really do, I just can't! Sometimes I feel like I don't belong, like I'm supposed to be somewhere else."

"Son-"

"I know it's crazy, I'll see you later pop."

Sam walked away from his dad down the hill to the river that ran along the base of their land. Sam picked up a few stones and looked out across the clear water.

_"I have often dreamed of a far off place where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be."_

Sam walked down the clearing going down the beautiful trail that led to his home.

_"I will find my way, I can go the distance, I'll be there someday, if I can be strong, I know every mile,"_

Sam wandered past the horse stables wondering if he took off on one of them if anyone would care.

_"Will be worth my while, I would go most anywhere, to feel Like I belong."_

Sam walked up to the door of his home to see his parents there waiting for him.

"Son, we need to talk."

                                                                      ***

"And the Pegasus didn't tell you why he had me?" Sam asked his mind going a mile minute with the new information he was given.

"No, he just said that when it was time to tell you where you came from so you could begin your journey." Baltazar explained looking to his wife who was crying but nodding.

"Don't you get it?" Sam said excitedly. "I'll go to Zeus's temple and maybe he has the answers and-" Sam looked to his parent who were smiling at him proudly. "You'll always be my mom and pop." Sam said smiling back at them and giving his mom a hug, "But I got to know."

 "We understand, son. It's a day’s journey from here to the temple of Zeus. We'll get you ready." Baltazar said squeezing his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, pop, I love you both." Sam stayed the night at his home before leaving in the morning to start his journey.

_"I am on my way! I can go the distance; I don't care how far somehow I'll be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while, I would go most anywhere to find where I belong!"_


	4. Chapter 4

*-* Zeus's Temple *-*

Sam walked into the great temple of Zeus smiling and shaking. He walked to the middle of the room and knelt before the statue of Zeus. It was HUGE!

"Oh, great Zeus, please hear me and answer my prayer. I need to know where I come from. I need to know where I belong." Suddenly a great gust of wind blew through the temple igniting all the candles in the room. Sam heard a rumble coming from the statue and watched as the statue Zeus's eyes opened. OPENED?! Sam stared in shock as the statue started to speak, "My boy, my sweet Samuel."

When the Statues hand started to come toward him Sam finally came out of shock, "Ahhhhhh!" Sam screamed as he turned around to run only to be tripped by his bag. Sam cursed and tried to get up, but felt a stone hand grab him around his waist and hoist him in to the air. Sam started to pound on the stone hand trying to get it to release him. The statue chuckled at his feeble attempts, "Sam calm down, you'll only hurt your hands and is that anyway to treat you father?" Zeus rumbled watching his tiny son.

Sam looked up at that, "Father? You're my father?"

"Didn't know you had a famous father did you? Surprise!" Zeus yelled making a gust of wind fly right into Sam's face, not that Sam minded he was still trying to understand how the king of the gods was his father.

"Look how you've grown. Why you've got your mother's hair and the family's strong chin." Zeus smiled making Sam smile back.

"I don't understand. If you’re my father that would make me a, a..." Sam just couldn't say the word.

"A god."

"A god. A GOD!" Sam huffed wondering if this was all actually true.

"Hey, you wanted answers so I thundered down here to explain."

"What happened? Didn't you want me?" Sam asked why he was down on earth and not in Olympus.

"Of course we wanted you, but you were tricked in to drinking something that made you mortal. You're mother and I love you so much, but sadly humans are not allowed nor can live on Mount Olympus."

"So I can never be with you guys." Sam stated sadly feeling lost that he had just found his family but could not be with them.

"That's where you're wrong, my boy!" Zeus exclaimed setting Sam on the ground.

"What? Tell me what I have to do?" Sam replied excitedly knowing there may be a chance to be with his family.

"Sam if you can prove yourself to be a true Hero in the eyes of the people and the Gods, you're godhood will be restored!"

"A true hero, right! Um, how exactly do you become a true hero?"

"First you must seek out Gabriel, The decedent of the trainer of Heroes, Philatedes. Gabriel is just as smart and just as annoying." Zeus said with a smirk remembering his son, Hercules's trouble.

"Seek out, Gabriel, right!" Sam turned to leave the temple only to be caught by his father again.

"Hold your horses, hey, which reminds me." Zeus whistled to the heavens and Sam looked up as the Pegasus from the story pop had told him came flying through only to land right in front of him.

 _"Hello young Sam, it's good to see you."_ The Pegasus whinnied happily.

 Sam gasped as he heard somebody else’s voice in his head. "Did you just speak in my mind?"

"Yes he did. All sons of Zeus can hear the voice of the Pegasus' in their mind. This is Castiel, you two were best of friends." Zeus smiled at the two of them, almost like old times.

Sam stared at the Pegasus confused and sorry he couldn't remember him. Castiel looked like he understood and said _, "This might help."_ Castiel trotted closer to Sam before getting his head close to his and head butting him. Sam felt dazed for a moment before looking over to Cas and feeling recognition. Sam smiled at him, hugging his neck, "Ah, Castiel."

"He's a magnificent horse, with the brain of a bird." Castiel looked towards to Zeus feeling offended by the bird comment.

_"I resent that, my lord."_

Sam laughed, "I'll find Gabriel, become a true hero! I won't let you down farther." Sam climbed onto Castiel’s back and held on as he took off into the sky.

Zeus smiled at his young son, "Good luck, Son."

Sam loved the feeling of the wind in his hair and knew everything would be alright as he and Castiel flew over Greece.

_"I will beat the odds! I can go the distance! I will face the world fearless, proud, and strong! I will please the Gods! I can go the distance! Till I find my Hero's welcome right where I belong!"_

 


	5. Chapter 5

*-* The Isle of Heroes*-*

  Sam and Castiel landed near an old statue on the isle that was in ruins. "Are you sure we're in the right place, Cas?" Sam asked looking around the very creepy and misty isle.

 _"Of course, this is definitely where he is."_ Castiel huffed looking around himself and not seeing anybody either. Sam walked farther past the old statues toward a clearing that Sam realized were full of nymphs. They were beautiful, but beside them he didn't see anyone else around.

"Baaah." Sam looked down to see the back end of a goat seemingly stuck in the bushes. Sam kneeled down wrapping his hands around the goats waist, "What's wrong little fella? Are you stuck?"

Sam pulled the goat out of the bushes only to see his front half was a man! "Ahhhhhh!" Sam cried dropping the half man half goat and stepping away. The Nymphs looked over to him to see what the problem was

The goat man rubbed his head where Sam had dropped him before seeing that the Nymphs were starting to leave, "Whoa! Ladies you don't have to go!" The goat man ran out into the clearing after them trying to stop them from disappearing, "Girls, whoa, stop! Come here!" When all of them were gone the goat man turned around to Sam and said, "Thanks a lot, Moron!" 

Sam just kept staring at the goat man not sure what to do. "What's the matter never seen a satyr before?" 

Sam cleared his throat watching as the satyr pick up a bowl of grapes and start to eat the wooden bowl, "Ah... No. Listen I see that you're very busy so I won't try and bother you, but do you knows where I could find Gabriel, trainer of heroes?"

“Call me Gabe." Gabriel replied eyeing the strange tall man.

"Gabe! Great it is so nice to meet you! I'm Sam and this is Castiel." Sam said shaking Gabriel's hand a little too hard.

“Ow! That's nice, kid. Excuse me." Gabriel scowled at the two of them before walking off towards his home.

"I need your help." Sam explained following the trainer.

"Sorry kid can't help you." Gabriel shut the door to his home behind him.

"Wait!" Sam yelled accidently pulling Gabriel’s door of its hinges. Gabriel glared at him before snatching his door out of the kids grasp and putting it back. "Uh, sorry. Um... Why not?"

"Two words! I am Retired!"

Sam counted actually three words but what did it matter, "Look I got to do this. It's the only way I'll ever be able to rejoin my father, Zeus on Olympus again!"

Gabriel looked at him skeptically before breaking out in a grin, "Wait your father is Zeus! The big guy? The king of all gods! Hahaha!"

Sam grinned back, "So you'll help me!"

"Ah, No!" Gabriel glared still not believing they were on the same subject again.

"It's the truth!" Sam glared back.

"Please!" Gabriel replied _, "So you want to be a hero kid well whoop de do. I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you!"_

Sam frowned not liking where this was going.

_"Each and every one of them a disappointment, Pain, for which there is no ointment! So much for excuses, no a kid of Zeus's asking me to jump back in the game. My answer is two words!"_

Sam looked up into the sky and heard thunder when suddenly lighting struck. Gabriel looked shocked at the place next to him that had been struck. He looked over to Sam and said, "Okay!"

"You won't regret it Gabriel!" Sam said excitedly silently thanking his father.

"You win!" Gabriel complained. "Oh gods!"

"So when do we start?" Sam asked smiling at Castiel.

"Oi vey!" Gabriel walked over to some bushes and pulled out an old looking chest frilled with weapons, _"I'd given up hope that someone would come along! A fellow who'd ring the bell for once not the Gong!"_

Sam lifted one side of the chest knocking all the stuff out on accident. Gabriel glared at him, _"The kind who wins trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semi- profies, but no. I get the green horn."_

They started the next day clearing the training field and making it ready, _"I've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition gone. Content to spend lazy days and graze my lawn. But you need an advisor, a satyr, but wiser."_

Once the field was ready they started with archery, _"A good merchandiser."_

Once Sam figured out how to hold the bow and arrow, he forgot to let go of Gabriel making him go flying, _"And ohhhh! There goes my ulcer!"_

And right then Gabriel knew it was going to be a long three years.

_"I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you. Though kid you’re not exactly a dream come true! I've trained enough turkeys that never came through. You're my one last hope, so you'll have to do!_

*-* 2 Years Later *-*

_"Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery. Don't believe all the stories that you read on all the crockery!_

_"To be a true hero kid is a dying art, like painting a master piece it’s a work of heart. It takes more than sinew. Comes down to what's in you. You have to continue to grow! And that's more like it._

*-* 1 Year Later *-*

_"I'm down to one last shot and my last high note, before that blasted underworld gets my goat! My dreams are on you, kid. Go make them come true!_

_"Climb that uphill slope, keep pushing that envelope. You're my one last hope and kid it's up to you!"_

                                                                                              *** 

"Ha-ha! Did you see that! Next stop, Olympus!" Sam yelled head butting Castiel with his victory of completing his hero training. Gabriel smiled reluctantly at what that young man from three years ago had become. He was a 21 year old man with strength and muscles beyond any mortal. Still extremely tall. His chestnut brown hair was still about the same, though his hazel eyes had turned dark brown. His tan skin was even darker from working out in the sun all day. And he was a natural warrior. He wore his hero toga, brown with a dark leather belt held together by a golden pendant with the seal of Zeus. He also wore a blue knee length cape along with leather gladiator sandals.

"Alright just take it easy, champ." Gabriel said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh, come on, I am ready to get off this rock. I want battle some monsters and rescue some damsels in distress. Come to think of it what is a damsel in distress?" Sam asked looking toward Castiel who just shook his head.

"Well..."

"Oh, come on Gabe..."

"Oh, alright. You want a road test. Okay, saddle up." Sam helped Gabriel onto Castiel and then hopped on himself. "We're going to Thieves!" And took off towards their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

As they are flying over the forbidden forest Sam finally asks, "So what's in Thieves?"

"A lot of problems." Gabriel huffed thinking about the terrible city already. "It's a big tough town. Good place to start-"

Suddenly a scream came up to the sky from down in the forbidden forest. Gabriel laughed, "Sounds like your basic D.I.D.-"

"Sam yelled to Castiel, "Let's go!"

Castiel whinnied in agreement and took a sharp turn down towards the forest. Gabriel yelled as they started to plummet continuing what he was saying before, "Damsel in Distress!"

Once they landed Sam hopped off Castiel taking a look at the river in front of them. Suddenly a huge Centaur came out of the trees chasing the most beautiful boy ever to exist in his hand. The boy stumbled into the water.

The centaur laughed at the tiny human, "Not so fast, Sweetheart." The Centaur wrapped his giant hand around the boy's waist lifting him into the air.

"I swear to gods, Nessus," The boy sighed annoyed banging his fists against the creature's hand. "Put me down or I'll!"

The boy kicked his foot towards Nessus’s face only making the Centaur laugh more. The creature brought boy's face close to his lips, "Oh, I like them feisty!" The Centaur leered.

Sam snarled at the Centaur, 'How dare he talk to the boy that way!' Sam thought as he barely listened to Gabriel's tips.

"Now remember kid, first analyze the situation, then try and figure out an approach-"

Sam started walking towards the Centaur with his hand on his sword completely ignoring Gabriel now.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel hissed before turning to Castiel and saying, "He is totally losing points for this."

Sam marched right up the large Centaur and the struggling boy who was trying to keep the Centaur from kissing him. Sam cleared his throat watching the creature and the boy look towards him. The boy was beautiful he couldn't have been older than sixteen maybe seventeen, He had honey blonde hair and fair skin with freckles all over. He had full lush lips and Deep Viridian eyes that you could just melt into. The Boy looked at him expectantly also looking quite board. Sam then realized he had been staring and cleared his throat again looking to the Centaur.

"Halt!" Sam said pulling up to his full height. The Centaur marched over to him looking down at Sam.

"Step aside two legs!" Nessus spat smirking at the unimpressive human.

"Pardon me my good, uh..." Sam looked at the Centaur trying to figure out what to call him, "Sir, I'll have to ask you to release that young-"

"Keep moving, junior." The boy replied exasperatedly while still struggling to get out of Nessus’s hold.

"Young boy?" Sam looked to him and then back to the creature with a forced laugh, "Aren't you a, um, damsel in distress?"

The boy struggled some more before looking towards Sam, "Not a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this," Finally realizing it was no use he looked up at Sam sweetly, "Have a nice day." The boy said sarcastically.

"I can't do that, lad. I'm afraid you may be too close to this situation here to see what- Oof-." Next thing Sam knew he was flying through the air with the punch the Centaur had landed.

Gabriel growled at Sam stupidity, "What are you doing? Get your sword!" Gabriel yelled.

"Right," Sam said looking through the water for his missing sword, finally his hands grasped onto something, "Rule number 35, a hero is only as good as his weapon!" Sam stood up pointing what he thought was his sword only to be a fish at the Centaur. The Centaur laughed at the human's stupidity while the young boy only sighed. The Centaur punched Sam again this time sending him flying into a rock.

Gabriel looked at Sam like he was ready to kill him, "Use your head, kid."

Sam looked up at the Centaur and then had an idea. Sam super speeded towards the Centaur head first making him drop the boy and at the same time knocking him off his feet.

Gabriel and Castiel cheered from the sidelines, "Not bad, not bad kid. Not what I had in mind, but it will work."

The boy gasped for air after being thrown into the deep part of the water. Sam came over and picked the boy up bridal style before carrying him over to a rock so he could sit, "Gee, lad, I'm really sorry." Sam said setting the boy on the rock. The boy wiped the water out of his eyes before saying sarcastically, "Uh, yeah!"

Suddenly Sam turned around as he heard the creature getting back up. Sam went out to finish. The boy ran his fingers through his hair trying to dry it by watching this wonder boy do his work.

The boy turned to find a satyr cheering the guy on to his left. The boy looked at the satyr and lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Is he for real?"

"What are you talking about of course he's for real?" Gabriel snapped before getting a look at the beautiful young kid. Gabriel slicked his hair back before moving onto the boys lap. "I'm for real too, sweetheart." Gabriel puckered his lips only to have the boy roll his eyes and push him into the water, "Whoa, hey!" Gabriel glared at the boy before turning to Sam to watch the end of the fight.

Sam ran his sword through the Centaur finishing him off and looking to Gabriel, "How was that, Gabe?" Sam smiled before looking up and seeing the beautiful boy up on land.

"Sam are you even listening to me?" Gabriel yelled at his young charge.

"Oh, yeah sure, Gabe." Sam walked past both Gabriel and Castiel leaving two very confused and angry creatures behind him.

"Hey, are you alright, Mister?" Sam asked from behind the boy who was bending over getting the last of the water off. The boy stood up accidently slapping his hand against wonder boy’s chest.

"Deanna, my friends call me Dean; at least they would if I had any friends." Dean smiled making Sam melt all over. "So... Did they give you a name along with those rippling pictorials?" Dean asked looking Sam up and down.

"Oh well, I'm, uh, I'm, um..."

"Are you always this articulate?" Dean smirked.

"Samuel! My name is Sam."

Samuel, hunh... I think I preferred wonder boy. How about Sammy?"

"Sammy, fine. Sammy is great! So how did you get mixed up with...?” Sam asked trying to figure out what such a beautiful creature was doing in a place like this.

"The pinhead with hooves? Well you know how men are they think no means yes and yes means take me I'm yours forever." Dean laughed looking at Sam's flushed appearance. Dean came closer to Sam so they were only inches apart. Sam looked confused trying to figure out what Dean meant. Dean smirked looking at Sam's flustered look before saying, "Don't worry, shorty here can explain it." Nodding his head toward Gabriel.

"Well thanks for everything, Sammy. It's been a real slice!" Dean mock saluted Sam before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Sam yelled stopping Dean from going any further, "Um... Can we give you a ride?" Castiel huffed at that and flew into the tree above them glaring at Dean.

"Um, I don't think your pigeon likes me." Dean said smirking at the Pegasus’s antics.

"What, Castiel? Oh, don't be silly he'd be more than happy- Ow!" Sam exclaimed rubbing his head from the apple that "accidently" fell on his head. Dean laughed looking up at the Pegasus before back to wonder boy.

"I'll be alright." Dean said flexing the little muscle he had on his small, lithe body. "I'm a big tough boy; I've got Italian sandals and everything." Dean smirked flicking Sam in the nose making him laugh. “Bye." Dean turned and left.

 Sam sighed feeling all giddy inside, "Wow," He sighed. "He's something isn't he, Gabe?"

"Oh, yeah sure, real something. A real pain in the ass! Come on let's get out of here!" Gabriel yelled getting onto Castiel with Sam behind them and then they took off into the sky.

                                                                                                       


	7. Chapter 7

"See you around, Sammy." Dean smiled before taking off into the forbidden forest. Suddenly a little gofer and rabbit came to stand at his feet. "Ah... How cute. A couple of rodents looking for a theme park." Dean said sneering at the two animals before one of them spoke back.

"Who are you calling a rodent? I am a bunny!"

The other animal nodded before saying, "And I'm his gofer!"

 Suddenly the two rodents turned in to the stupid little demons Alistair and Azazel. "Ta Da!" They exclaimed looking at Dean as if he were a meal like always. Dean groaned as he looked at the two tiny demons, "I knew I smelled a rat."

"Dean..." Dean turned his head as he felt the ghostly smoke under his chin. Dean rolled his eyes as he looked at Hades, "Speak of the devil."

Hades came closer and caressed Dean's cheek, "Dean... My little flower, my little bird, my little bean. What exactly happened here? You were supposed to persuade the river Guardian over to my side and work for me in the upcoming war. And now I seem to find myself river guardian less."

Dean coughed and swiped the smoke away from his face, "I gave it my best shot but he gave me an offer I had to refuse." Dean bit out glaring at the underworld god, before walking past him.

Hades laughed at Dean's antics, "Fine you know what instead of subtracting two years from your contract I’ll add two on, okay?"

"Look it wasn't my fault! It was this wonder boy, Samuel." Dean snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

Hades felt his dead heart go numb, “What was that name again?”

“Samuel.” Dean stated making Hades blood pressure shoot up. “He comes on with this big innocent farm boy routine, but I can see through that in a minute.” Dean sneered.

"Samuel? Samuel? Where have I heard that name before?” Azazel asked pacing in front of Alastair.

“Hey wasn’t that kid we were supposed to?” Alastair asked, the demon's eyes going wide at the realization before turning to look at Hades murderous expression. “Oh, No!” They cried trying to scramble away but Hades powers just dragged them toward him.

“So you took care of him did you? Dead as a doornail you said!” Hades barked squeezing his hands around the two demons necks.

“This might be a different Samuel.” Alastair rasped trying to loosen Hades’s grip around his neck.

“Yeah Samuel is a very popular name.” Azazel gasped as Hades’s hand tightened.

“I am, about to release Lucifer and the rest of the demons from the underworld to rein terror on all of earth and the one person who can stop it is waltzing around very much alive!” Hades screamed dropping the two demons on the ground and throwing fireballs everywhere.

Dean ducked as one of the fireballs came towards him smirking at Hades obvious displeasure.

Azazel raised his head from the ground looking up to Hades and reminding him, “We can still kill him, I mean you did make him mortal.” Alastair nodded liking that plan a lot.

Hades thought for a moment before using his powers to bring Dean and the demons to his side, “Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to correct this… Problem. And this time we’ll get it right.” Hades smiled thinking of the perfect way to get rid of Sam.

 


	8. Chapter 8

*-* Thieves *-*

“Wow!” Sam cried looking out over the giant city of Thieves. “So is this all of Thieves?”

“Yeah, one town, one million problems.” Gabriel said looking down at the terrible city.

Once they were on the ground Gabriel started to explain more about the city. “This is the big olive itself; if you can make it here you can make it anywhere. Just remember kid stick with me this city is a dangerous place.”

They walked across many streets passing strange vendors and crazy fortune tellers. When finally they came to a small fountain where they heard some interesting things the people were saying.

“It was tragic we lost everything in the fire.” The woman sobbed trying her best to wash the last of her simmered clothes. Her husband stepped up next to her trying his best to comfort her.

“Now were the fires before or after the earthquakes?” Another man asked washing his own clothes.

“They were after the earthquake. I remember.” Another woman holding a pot said shaking from everything that had happened lately.

“But before the flood.” The woman with the shaking woman said trying to take the pot from the shaking woman’s hands.

“Oh don’t even get me started about the crime rate.” An older man said shaking his cane.

“Thieves certainly have gone downhill in a hurry.” The first woman from the fire complained.

“Seems like every time I turn around there is a new monster around.”

“All we need now is a swarm of locusts.” Suddenly a grasshopper jumped onto the edge of the fountain making everyone scream.

“That’s it I’m moving to Sparta.” The old man declared starting to walk off. Sam cleared his throat trying to get their attention. When they all turned to look at him he took a deep breath and said, “Excuse me, I was listening to what you were saying and it sounds to me like you need a hero.” Sam smiled putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah and who are you?” One of the women asked clearly none of them were very impressed.

Sam grinned at her, “I am Samuel and I am a hero!”

They all started laughing at him making Sam frown. The old man with the cane came up to him and asked, “Have you ever saved a town before?”

“Well, no.” Sam said starting to explain when one of the other men asked, “Have you ever stopped a natural disaster before?”

“Uh… No.” Sam sighed feeling less confident.

“Don’t listen to him he’s just another chariot chaser.” One of them woman stated.

Gabriel who had been watching the whole time was starting to get frustrated, “Don’t you pea brains get it? This kid is the genuine article.”

The group just started laughing again and walked away. Sam sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain, “How am I supposed to become a true hero if they won’t even give me a chance.”

“Don’t worry you’ll get your chance. We just need some kind of catastrophe or…”

“Help, Please! Please! There has been a terrible accident!” Came a voice as sweet as honey towards Sam. Sam looked over the crowd seeing who it was and already grinning like a lunatic.

“Dean!” Sam yelled over the crowd to him trying to get his attention. Dean looked up and smiled one of fake relief when he saw wonder boy.

“Speaking of disasters…” Gabriel muttered looking to Castiel who if he could looked like he was grinning at the snide remark.

“Wonder boy!” Dean gasped looking up at Sam and holding out his hand. “Oh, Sam, thank the gods you’re here!”

“Why what’s wrong?” Sam asked concern taking Dean’s hand and checking him over for injuries. Dean shook his head telling Sam he was fine.

“There were these kids and they were playing by the gorge when a rockslide started tumbling down the cliff. They’re trapped!” Dean explained starting to pull Sam the way he had come.

After hearing this Sam’s mood instantly became happier. Letting go of Dean’s hand Sam turned to Gabriel and said, “Rockslide, Gabriel, this is great!”

Dean lifted one eyebrow up watching Sam’s glee at the current situation, “Wow you seem really broken up about this.”

Sam looked over at Dean, Grabbed his hand and led him over to Castiel, “Come on it’ll be faster if we fly!”

Dean instantly started to protest, “Oh, No, it is fine I’ll walk besides it’s more important if you get there.” Dean squeaked as the older man grabbed him by his hips and hoisted him up onto Castiel.

Castiel laughed an evil laugh in Sam’s mind, “ _Oh, this should be fun!”_

Sam shook his head at Castiel’s antics and hopped on, “Okay, hold on!”

Dean scrambled to put his hands around Sam’s waist screaming as they took off, “No, you don’t understand I have this terrible fear of heights!”

Gabriel looked up at the sky, “Yeah, thanks buddy, I’ll walk!” and took off towards the Gorge.

*-* The Gorge *-*

Sam helped Dean off Castiel who looked as if he was going to be sick. “You okay?” Sam asked. Dean nodded pointing in the direction of the trapped kids.

“You, kids alright?” Sam yelled down into the small crack through the bolder.

“Help we can’t breathe!” Came the small replies moving Sam into work. Using all his godlike strength Sam lifted the Boulder the kids were trapped under over his head. He watched as they ran out from under and then behind him.

“Thank you so much!” One of the kids said smiling at Sam.

“Jeepers mister you’re really strong!” The other one called out. Sam threw the rock aside and looked at the small boys, “Now can you promise me you’ll be more careful about where you play?”

“Yes sir!” The two boys yelled and then running off. Sam looked past the boys noticing he had drawn a crowd. With the boulder gone there was now a large cave. Sam was about to check out when he noticed Gabriel coming up to him.

“Did you see that Gabe, and the crowd even applauded a little? Sort of.” Sam smiled at Gabriel thinking about his achievements and about impressing Dean.

Sam looked down at Gabriel when he kicked his leg, “Yeah, Great, but do you think next time you could try **not** to forget me?”

As Sam listened to the Gabriel he didn’t notice the evil god sitting on the cliff in front of him in a throne made of bone listening to his demons bicker.

“Jeepers mister?” Azazel asked incredulously.

“I was going for Authenticity.” Alastair replied stiffly.

“Hey guys don’t worry big thumbs up for the performance and huge thumbs up for our leading lady! What a dish, what a doll!” Hades sadistically grinning as he applauded Dean’s performance.

Dean frowned at hades and turned to watch Sam, “Get out of there you big lug while you still can.” Dean whispered.

“You need to start listening!” Gabriel replied trying to get it through Sam’s thick skull.

Sam nodded, “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Suddenly a huge roar erupted out of the cave. Sam and Gabriel froze turning towards the cave.

“Please tell me you heard that!” Gabriel stated turning to Sam.

Sam just nodded and gulped.

Then a dragon like creature came out of the cave snarling and roaring at everyone. Gabriel looked up at Sam patted his shin and said, “Good luck!” Before taking off.

Sam grabbed his sword and then started to fight.  Sam slashed and stabbed and cut the creature on the legs making it stumble before cutting off its head. Sam triumphantly laughed turning in the direction of Dean to share his victory. But when he saw Dean’s face it wasn’t one of happiness it was one of terror. Frowning Sam turned back around watching as the creature’s body started moving and growing back its head, no not one head, but two. “Oh boy…” Sam gulped eyes wide as if the creature had not only grown an extra head but had doubled in size. Sam launched into battle against the horrid beast cutting off each head making it grow two more than what it already had had before until Sam looked up at the creature and saw nearly a hundred heads.

“Will you stop with the decapitation it’s only making it worse!” Gabriel yelled at Sam trying to knock some sense into him. At that moment Sam knew the only way to kill the beast was slam his sword through the creature’s heart. Sam whistled for Castiel flying up into the air above it trying to find an opening. As Sam saw his chance he and Castiel dove into the maze of dragon heads and necks only to be knocked off of Castiel and slammed into the cliff behind him. The creature held him there in a strong arm. Sam tried to loosen the grip the beast had on him, but it was too late the heads were coming towards him. Sam looked all around trying to find Castiel but couldn’t as he looked to the top of the cliff he saw that there were huge rocks on top almost as big as the beast.

Hades looked down in fascination as his nephew struggled for his life. As he saw Sam become trapped he smiled a cruel grin. “My favorite part of the game, sudden death!”

 Sam put his fists together and slammed them into the cliff. The creature screamed in pain as the giant boulders came plummeting down on top of them.

Gabriel looked at the beast now dead from the rocks crushing it, but didn’t see Sam. “Oh, no. I really thought you were going to be it, Kid.” 

Dean looked to Hades disgusted as Hades looked on with glee, “Game set. Match.”

Castiel searched from the sky above, but didn’t see Sam either. As the people started to leave they heard a deep rumble and turned around to see one of the creature’s hands opening, only to reveal Sam torn and bruised, but thankfully alive. The crowd burst into cheers at their new hero running towards him and lifting him into the air. Gabriel laughed and smiled, “You did it, kid!”

Sam more than a little disoriented laughed as well, “Yeah, who knew right? You got admit it though, that was pretty heroic.”

 _“Great job, Sam!”_ Castiel crowed flying above the crowd.

Hades felt his rage boiling inside him making his demons cry out in pain as their master’s hands wrapped around their heads burning them.

Dean laughed at Hades anger and smiled at Sam, “Well, what do you know?” Dean started clapping for the new hero eager to see what was ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

*-* The Muses *-*

_“And from that day forward our Sam could do no wrong. He was so hot… steam looked cool._

_“Ahhh… Yeah! Bless my soul Sam was on a roll, person of the week in every Greek opinion poll._

_“What a pro, Sam could stop a show! Point him at a monster and we’re talking S.R.O._

_“He was a no one, a zero, zero. Now he’s a honcho, he’s a hero! Here was a kid with his act down pat._

_“Zero to hero in no time flat! Zero to hero, just like that!_

_“When he smiled the girls went wild with oohs and ahhs. And they slapped his face on every vase (On every “Vase”)_

_“From appearance fees and royalties our Sam had cash to burn. Nouveau riche and famous he could tell you what the Grecians earn._

_“Say amen, there he goes again sweet and undefeated and an awesome 10 for 10._

_“Folks lined up just to watch him flex and this perfect package packs a pair of pretty pecs._

_“Sammy, he comes, he sees, he conquers! Honey, the crowds were going bonkers!_

_“He showed the moxie, brains and spunk! From zero to hero, a major hunk! Zero to hero and who’d a thunk?_

_“Who put the Glad in gladiators? Samuel! Whose daring deeds are great theater? Samuel!_

_“Is he bold? No one braver! Is he sweet? Our favorite flavor!_

_“Ohhhh… Bless my soul Sam was on a role! Undefeated! Riding high and the nicest guy! Not conceited._

_“He was a nothing. Zero, Zero! Now he’s a honcho. He’s a hero! He hit the heights at breakneck speed!_

_“From zero to hero, Sam is a hero! Now he’s a hero!_

_“Yes Indeed!”_

*-* Hade’s Hideout *-*

“Pull!” Hades yelled as he fire balled another vase with Sam’s face on it.

Dean smirked as Hades tried to calm his breathing down, “Nice shooting, Rex.”

Hades growls at Dean throwing himself into another rant, “I throw everything I’ve got at him and it doesn’t even faze him!”

_Squeak, Squeak._

Hades stairs down at Alastair’s feet glaring, “What are those?”

Alastair laughed shifting his Samuel Sandal’s on his feet around. The demon shrugged before saying, “I don’t know they just kind of seemed dashing, you know?”

“I’ve got twenty-four hours to get rid of this bozo. Before another scheme that I’ve been settings up for years comes into effect and you are wearing his merchandise!” Hades yells his fire hair going red.

_Slurp, Slurp._

Hades turns to see his other demon sipping on a Samuel to go cup and that is it.

Samuel looks up as he hears a huge bang over near the mountains where he is training. Seeing nothing wrong he goes back to what he is doing.

Hades huffs as his two demon pry there burnt selves off the cement wall. At the sound of chuckling Hades turns to see Dean sauntering towards to edge of the balcony watching wonder boy train. “Looks like your game is over, Wonder boy is hitting every curve you throw at him.” Dean smirks as he runs his hand threw his hair.

Hades looks Dean up and down smiling at this new curve he has found. Hades strides up behind Dean leaning towards his ear, “Maybe I haven’t been throwing the right curves at him.” Hades purrs feeling Dean up.

Dean chokes at this new idea and pulls away scowling. “Don’t even go there.”

Hades smiles, “Dean, my sweet, he has got to have a weakness. Everyone has a weakness. I mean for Pandora it was the box thing, for the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse. We simply need to find out Wonder boy’s weakness.”

Dean rolled his eyes at Hades argument, “I’ve done my part already, just have your stupid little rodents do it.”

“They couldn’t even handle him as a baby. I need someone who can handle him as a man.” Hades smirked eyeing Dean once more.

 Dean turned around crossing his arms, “Hey, I’ve sworn off manhandling.”

“And you know, hey that’s good because that’s what got you into this mess in the first place. You sold your soul to me to get your beloved back and then he thanks you by running off with another woman. He hurt you real bad didn’t he Dean, babe.”

Dean stares sadly at the smoke scene before waving it away and replacing his sadness with coldness, “I’ve learned my lesson, okay?”

Hades pulls Dean closer wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “This is exactly why I think you’re going to leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down Wonder Brat.” Hades hands Dean one of the vases before whispering in his ear, “And I will give you what you want most, your freedom.”

Dean barely hears the vase crash onto the floor.

*-* Zeus’s Temple *-*

You should have seen me, father! I mangled the Minotaur. Grappled with the gorgon, analyzed my situation and controlled my strength before kicked. The crowds went wild!” Sam yelled laughing as him and Castiel mirrored the fights.

Zeus laughed at his son antics, “You’re doing wonderful son. You’re doing your old man proud.”

Sam smiled at his father widely, “Well I’ve waited a long time for this moment.”

Zeus looked at his son confused, “What moment?”

Sam shook his head laughing, “When I rejoin the gods of course.”

Zeus smiled sadly at his son, “You’re doing great son, but I’m afraid you’re just not there yet.”

“What, how is that possible, I have beaten every monster that has been thrown my way, the people love me, my gods, Dad, I have my own action figure.”

“And that is all good and well, Son, but you haven’t become a true hero yet. Look inside yourself you’ll find what you need.”

Sam yelled to his father not to leave, but he was already gone. Sam slammed his fists into the temple floor before leaning against Cas for comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

*-* Samuel’s Mansion *-*

Sam stood as still as he could while the painter did another vase and Gabriel mouthed off the schedule.

“At one you have meeting with King Raphael, I advise you not to wear your new sandals.”

Sam turned his head to get Gabe to stop, “Gabe.”

The painter screeched at him to hold position causing Sam to move back.

“At three you’ve got to get a girdle from some Amazons…”

“Gabe.” Sam muttered.

“And at five King Midas is having trouble again, that man has more issues than…”

“Gabriel! What’s the point?” Sam yelled throwing the shield he was holding accidently at the painter. The painter screeched that he couldn’t work in these conditions before taking off. Sam sat on the step watching Gabriel come near him.

“What do you mean, what’s the point? You want to go to Olympus don’t you? You want to see your family don’t you?”

“Yes, but nothing I do makes a difference.”

“Kid, everything you do makes a difference. I know it’s a long journey but you just got a hold on and let me help you.” Gabriel smiled patting Sam on the shoulder reassuringly.

Suddenly a group of girls burst in. “Oh My Gods! There he is!” One of them shouted before they all ran to him tackling him.

“Gabe! Help!” Sam yelled trying not to get stepped on.

“Alright plan escape plan beta.” Gabriel whispered before going near the doors.

“Once he heard Sam speed away Gabriel yelled to the girls, “He’s out in the front if you hurry you can catch him.” Gabe laughed following the girls out the door.

*-* Wonder Boy’s Mansion *-*

Dean closed the door as he looked around the room. He knew Sam was in here he just had to find him. Then he saw the feet move under the curtain and smirked walking up to it he sighed, “Let’s see what could be behind door number three?”

Dean almost laughed when he pulled the curtain away looking at the disheveled hero.

“Dean.” Sam said smiling in relief as he fixed his clothes.

“It’s alright the sea of raging hormones have ebbed.” Dean smiled possibly a little more shyly and swaying his hips possibly more as he walked over to couch to sit.

“It’s great to see you. I, well, I missed you.” Sam stuttered trying not to blush at how hot Dean was.

“So this is what heroes do on their days off.” Dean smirked looking around the large room lying back seductively.

Sam chuckled feeling his blush heighten, “Oh, I’m no hero.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh, “Really you could have fooled me.”

Sam met Dean’s eyes holding them before Dean cleared his throat and looked away, “Hey so listen, you sound like you need a break. Do you think your watchdog would go berserk if you played hooky today?”

“Oh, gee, I don’t know…”

“Oh, well its fine. There was this guy I met at the market today I could go with so…” Dean said as he started to get up and head for the door.

Sam speeded over grabbing Dean’s wrist having him look at him, “Sure I would love to, Gabe can handle everything without me.”

*-* Hellenistic gardens *-*

“Wow, what a day! First that restaurant by the bay, and then that play, that Oedipus thing and I thought I had problems.” Sam laughed along with Dean remembering the fun they had had.

Dean looked to the fountain next to them seeing to birds when suddenly they whispered, “Quit playing around. Get to the good stuff.”

Dean frowned and shooed them off looking back to Sam as he spoke again, “Man I’ve never had such fun.”

Dean smiled sadly, “Yeah, me too.” Dean then thought of an idea pretending to trip down the stairs having Sam catch him. Dean pretended to wince as Sam lifted him into his arms carrying him over to the stone bench, “Sorry, “Dean said, “Weak ankles.”

Sam smiled and set Dean down, “No problem.” Sam said as he sat down next to him.

“So do you have any problems with things like this?” Dean asked rubbing his foot along Sam’s shin.

Sam felt his face turn red, “Uh, well.”

“Weak ankles, I mean.” Dean said scooting towards him. Sam sighed in relief before saying, “No never been a problem.”

Dean smiled at Sam making Sam scoot over, but just making Dean follow him, “No fractured knee or loose discs?” Dean asked leaning into Sam making it seem like he was going to kiss him. Sam gulped before turning away, “Nope nothing like that.”

Dean sighed scooting away and looking at Sam as he got up, ‘You truly are perfect, Wonder Boy.”

Sam chuckled picking up a stone and looking towards the fountain, “I wouldn’t say that.” Sam skipped the rock into the fountain a little hard causing it to knock off a statue two arms.

“Whoops.” Sam said slightly embarrassed Dean laughed and got up to lean on Sam.

“I think she looks better that way.”

Sam turned his head to look at Dean to only then be a few inches from his lips.

“You think so?” Sam whispered leaning closer.

“Yes.” Dean whispered back.

“Alright, break it up! Break it up!” Gabriel yelled causing both boys to jump away.

Gabriel got off of Castiel glaring at both of them.

“Calm down, Mutton Man, it was my fault entirely!” Dean yelled not wanting Sam to get into trouble.

“Watch it, boy! You’re already on my list.”

Castiel huffed in agreement making Dean blow out the light on his head.

“And as for you lover boy you are going to go to the stadium and run fifty laps.” Gabe scowled seriously angry with the kid.

“Alright Gabe alright just give me a few minutes.” Sam said before walking off with Dean.

“Dean, when I was younger all I ever wanted was to be like everyone else-“

Before Sam could continue Dean said, “You wanted to be petty and dishonest.”

Sam frowned, “Everybody’s not like that.”

Dean sighed before sitting on the edge of the fountain, “Yes they are.”

“You’re not.”

“How do you know what I’m like?” Dean asked looking up trying to hold back tears.

“Because Dean you are the most amazing and beautiful person with weak ankles I have ever met.” Sam smiled taking Dean’s hand and pulling him up.

“Dean when I’m with you I don’t feel so alone.”

Dean’s smile slipped from his face, “Sometimes it’s better to be alone.”

Sam watched as Dean brushed past him, “What do you mean?”

Dean smiled slightly, “Then you can’t get hurt.”

Sam walked up to behind Dean turning him to face him, “Dean I would never hurt you.”

“Alright, Times up!” Gabe yelled.

 “I’m sorry.” Dean said one last time.

Sam smiled, “He’ll get over it.” Sam pulled flower out of the tree for Dean and then kissed his cheek before taking off with Gabe.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean walked back over to the fountain, “What is the matter with me?” Dean wondered aloud.

“You’d think a guy would learn.” Dean sighed before looking at the flower.

_“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment I guess I’ve already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that’s ancient history been there done that.”_

The muses watched as Dean wandered around the garden and knew they had to help as Dean threw the flower away.

_“Who you think you’re kidding he’s the earth and heaven to you. Try and keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through it. Boy, you can’t conceal it; we know who you’re thinking of.”_

_“Oh… No! No chance no way I won’t say it no, no!”_ Dean said to the voices in his head.

 _“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh.”_ The muses stated trying to get the flower back to him.

 _“It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.”_ Dean passed farther into the garden as he looked at all the statues.

 _“I thought my heart had learned its lesson it feels so good when you start out._ ” Dean then saw a Samuel statue and smiled as he leaned against it before abruptly pulling away.

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy, unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.”_

The muses sighed as they saw Dean pull away. _“You keep on denying, who you are and how you’re feeling. Baby we’re not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when you going to own up, that you got, got, got it bad!”_

Dean shook his head trying to clear it, _“Oh, no. No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no, no.”_

The muses smiled as they saw Dean’s resolve falter, _“Give up, Give in, and Check the grin you’re in love.”_

“ _This scene won’t play I won’t say I’m in love.”_

_“You’re doing flips, read our lips, you’re in love!”_

_“You’re way off base I won’t say it! Get off my case I won’t say it!”_ Dean growled trying hard not to admit it. Dean walked back over to the fountain and sat down feeling defeated.

 _“Boy, don’t be proud, it’s okay. You’re in love.”_ The muses put the flower next to him watching his hand accidently bump it.

Dean looked surprised to see the flower before picking it up and smiling, “ _Oh… At least out loud I won’t say I’m in love.”_

Dean laid back on the edge of the fountain smiling about this evening’s event. Suddenly the couple statue in the fountain started to split in half. Dean gasped startled as Hades came out of the fountain.

“Hey what’s the buzz, Dean? What is the weak link in Wonder boy’s chain?” Hades asked leaning back on the stone chair he morphed out of the statue. Dean glared at Hades standing up.

“Get yourself another guy, Hades, I’m through!” Dean snapped turning away.

“Sorry Dean, can you repeat that, I must have had some brimstone in my ear or something?”

“Then read my lips!” Dean yelled, “Forget it!”

Hades flew over to Dean grabbing his shoulder causing him to look up. “Dean, babe, I think your forgetting one teeny tiny crucial detail, I own you!” Hades yelled making Dean flinch.

_*_*_*_

Gabriel gripped his head from where he had fallen off the horse. “That kid is going to be doing sit ups for a week!” Gabriel griped wiping the dirt off his fur.

“I don’t think you understand, when I say sing, you say what tune?”

Gabriel looked through the bushes back into the park seeing Dean and someone else talking.

“If I say bring me wonder boy’s head on a silver platter, you say…”

“Medium or well done?” Dean scowled.

Gabriel turned away from the bushes with a feeling of regret, “Oh this is going to break the kid’s heart.”

Gabriel glared at the ground thinking about what he had just heard.

“I’m sorry, do you hear that sound? It’s the sound of your freedom fluttering away.” Hades growled trying to knock some sense into his boy.

“I don’t care. I’m not going to help you hurt him!”

“I can’t believe you’re getting so worked up over some guy.”

“He’s honest, he’s sweet, and he would never do anything to hurt me.” Dean smiled at the flower in his hand.

“Please…!”

“Besides oh wise one, you can’t beat him he has no weakness, he’s…” Dean turned around to see Hades smirking.

“I think he does Dean, I think he does.” Hades chuckled as he grabbed the flower out of Dean’s hand burning it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get back to this story! Been really busy especially with my family it almost done I'm trying to finish this up as soon as possible. So here you go hope you like it! :)

Sam laughed while working on his somersaults thinking about Dean. As Sam was doing some lifts he turned to see Gabriel coming right at him.

Castiel neighs at Gabriel as he walks by.

“Hey Cas…”

“ _Gabriel is something wrong-“_

“Hey Gabe, Where did you go, I had the best time tonight!” Sam laughed doing some push-ups.

Gabe almost growled thinking about how heartbroken the kid was going to be.

“Listen kid…”

“Dean is amazing! He’s kind and beautiful, and he’s got these eyes, oh and his smile! Ahhh…” Sam babbles running towards the bars starting with pull ups.

“Kid…”

“And he’s so smart, I mean sure he’s blonde, but I think people have got that whole idea wrong…” Sam continued not listening to Gabriel.

“Sam…”

“Plus he has straight teeth and they are shining! Shining I tell you! He’s got to be related to Aphrodite…”

“Listen Samuel…”

Sam drops down from the bar and walks towards Gabriel leaning down to his eye level, “Dean is-

“A FRAUD!!!!” Gabriel screamed grabbing Sam’s face and looking him in the eye.

“He’s been playing you from the get go!”

Sam jerks away from Phil frowning.

“Come on stop kidding around.”

“I’m not kidding!”

“Hey I know you’re upset about today-“

“Kid you’re missing the point!” Gabe scowled trying to get through to him.

“The point is - I love him.” Sam growled.

Gabriel snorts, “He don't love you”

Castiel steps closer watching the conversation quietly.

“You're crazy!” Sam yells turning away.

“He's nothing but a two-timing-”

“Stop it!”

“No-good, lying, scheming—“

“Shut Up!” Sam screams turning around and punching Gabriel.

Gabriel flies back hitting some of the equipment

“ _Samuel!”_ Castiel cries out galloping towards Gabriel.

Sam gasps stepping forward then stopping when Gabe flinches.

“Gabriel, I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

“Okay, okay, that's it. You won't face the truth? Fine.” Gabriel shrugs Castiel away.

“Gabe, wait. Where you going?”

Gabriel turns away from Sam walking for the exit, “I'm hopping the first barge out of here. I'm going home.”

Sam opens his mouth then closes it sneering, “Fine! G-- Go! I don't-- I don't need you!”

Gabriel turns back at the exit sighing, “I thought you were gonna be the all-time champ. Not the all-time chump.”

Castiel trots over to Sam once Gabriel is gone, _“Sam you need to go after him!”_

“Why?”

_“Why?! Because he’s your friend!”_

“Not after what he said about Dean!”

_“Sam, you’ve known Gabriel for three years, you’ve know Dean for a few days…”_

“So, I love him!”

_“You don’t know him!”_

“Yes I do and if you can’t accept that than maybe you should leave too!”

Castiel flinches away looking hurt.

_“If that is what you wish… Fine.”_

Castiel gallops away leaving Sam alone in the coliseum.

 _“Gabriel? Gabriel!”_ Castiel calls out trying to find the goat man. Castiel jumps when he hears someone whistling.

_“Gabriel?”_

Castiel walks toward the room walking in and looking around. Suddenly the door shuts leaving Cas alone in the dark. Two objects jump on his back.

_“Sam!”_

“Got ya!”

*_*_*

“I don’t need him!” Sam sneered lifting one of the weights.

“You’re right, sides he was kinda a downer…” A voice replies from behind him.

Sam turns to see a dark figure with fire hair. He looked familiar but couldn’t place him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi. How ya doing?

“Uhh… Not now okay…”

“Hey, hey, I only need a few seconds and I'm a fast talker, all right? See, I've got the major deal in the works. A reunion, if you will. And Sammy, you little devil you, may I call you Sammy? You seem to be constantly getting in the way of it.”

“You’ve got the wrong guy.” Sam replied turning away.

Hades chuckles grabbing Sam’s shoulder and pulling him back. “Hear me out, just-- hear me out, okay? So I would be eternally grateful if you would just... take a day off from this hero business of yours. Geez, I mean, monsters, natural disasters. Can wait a day, okay?

“You’re insane!” Sam accused shoving away.

“Not so fast, because, ya see, I do have a little leverage... You might wanna know about”

Hades snaps his fingers and Dean appears.

“Dean!”

“Sam, Don’t listen-“ Dean yells running towards him before being pulled back wrapped in ropes of power. Dean struggles as they pull him to the stands causing him to sit down.

“Let him go!” Sam raged running towards Dean only to be stopped by Hades.

Hades smirks triumphantly, “Here's the trade-off. You give up your strength for about 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours and Deanie here is free as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do ya say? Come on.”

“People are, are gonna get hurt, aren't they?” Sam asks his voice suddenly small.

“Nah! I mean, it's, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, you know, it's war, but what can I tell ya? Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh,” Hades grabs Dean by the arm cupping his face, “Isn't Dean -- little smoochy face -- isn't he more important than they are?”

“Stop-“

“Isn’t he?!”

“You have to swear he’ll be safe from harm!”

Hades throws Dean back to his seat watching Sam, “Fine, okay, I'll give you that one. Dean is safe, otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, boilerplate, baboom. Okay? We're done, what do ya say we shake on it,” Sam looks at hades then to Dean trying to evaluate. Hades huffed, “Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here, I got plans for August. Okay? I need an answer, like, now. Going once, going twice-“

“All right!” Sam yells.

“Yes, we’re there!” Hades grabs Sam’s hand they both glow with power.

Dean watches helplessly as gold light drains form Sam, his body sinking closer to the ground as the light goes out. Sam falls to the ground feeling completely drained he tries to stand up, but can’t.

Hades smiles as Sam’s confused expression, “You may feel just a little queasy, it's kinda natural. Maybe you should sit down,” Hades growls throwing one of the weights at Sam causing him to fly backwards and on to the ground, “Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn't it just peachy? Oh! You'll love this. One more thing. Dean, babe. A deal's a deal.” The bindings covering Dean disappear making Dean fall forward towards Hades’s chest, “You're off the hook. By the way, Sammy, is he not, like, a fabulous little actor?”

“Stop it!” Dean mutters trying to push away from Hades to get to Sam.

“What do you mean?” Sam whispers looking to Dean causing Dean to turn his head away.

“I mean your little chickie-poo here was working for me all the time. Duh.”

“You’re- you’re lying!” Sam yelled disbelieving.

“Help!”

Sam turned to see the boys from the gorge.

“Jeepers, mister, you're really strong.”

Sam watched in horror as the boys turned into ugly demons looking towards Dean with utter devastation written on his face.

Hades laughed at his expression turning to Dean, “Couldn't have done it without you, sugar, sweetheart, babe!”

Dean pushes Hades away running towards Sam, “No! It's not like that! I didn't mean to-- I-I couldn't-- I-- I'm so sorry.”

Sam turns away from Dean limping away before collapsing as the demons descended onto him with water.

“Our hero's a zero! Our hero's a zero!”

Dean watches as Sam cries silently and lets out a horrified sob collapsing to the ground hugging his chest.

Hades climbs into his carriage flying up into the air, “Well, gotta blaze. There's a prophecy waiting for me with, hey, my name on it.  So much for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event!”

*_*_*


	13. Chapter 13

Hades laughed as the world darkened and sky took on a blood red color. He flew his shadow carriage towards the sea grinning in triumph as the sea opened once again after 70 years to reveal the gates of Tartarus. Perhaps the dark angel’s demons would do what the old titans could not. 

A howl of terror sounded from the ocean’s depths and Hade’s pulled his furies to a stop his carriage floating above the chasm. 

“Brothers of the dark! Demons! Look at you! Swarmed in your cage, in your prison! Who put you down there?” Hades cackled staring at the glowing yellow eyes trying to push itself to the front.

“The Godsss…” The demons screeched, hissing and trying to tear each other apart to escape. 

Hades grinned with a cheshire smile throwing his power into the locks of the prison unleashing the dark souls trapped with in. 

“Now that I release you! What shall you do?” Hades bellowed feeling the ancient power roll over him.

“Destroy them!” The demons howled punching through the last of the barriers, swarming into the human world in a black smoke.

Hades smirked setting his furies on a new course, “Good answer.”

*-*-*

The world trembled at the destruction left in the demons wake as they headed for Mount Olympus. Slowly as one by one the demons took on a new twisted form.

“Crush them,” Demons thundered forming together into a dark hardened creature crushing the villages in the wake.

“Freeze them,” a demon by the name of Lilith hissed washing over the land in frozen waves.

“Melt Zeus,” gurgled the demon Meg, burning the valley in hot lava.

“Blow him away,” whispered the others taking over the land in darkness.

They lumbered towards the mountain wreaking havoc in their path.

“Ugh guys?”  
The demons slowly turned toward their releaser.

“Mount Olympus is that way.” Hades coughed gesturing his hand back the way they came.

The demons turned toward each other looking for confirmation before changing direction to follow their new master to the God’s door.

“Hold it dark eye!” Hades halted flying over to the impeccably well-dressed ginormous Cyclops, “I have a job for you Crowley.”

*-*-*

Hermes slumbered amongst the clouds enjoying the sunny day on Mount Olympus. Drifting in and out of sleep he suddenly jerked awake at the trembles that slowly shifted through Olympus. Reaching for his glasses he peered down at the world below. 

“Oh! We’re in TROUBLE!!!! Ohhh!!!!” Hermes yelled grabbing his trumpet.

The demons thundered toward the mountain their chanting growing laughter filled with dark laughter.

“Destroy Zeus!”

Hermes flew as fast he can entering the chamber of Zeus and Hera.

“My lord and lady pardon the intrusion, but the demons are descending Olympus. They’ve escaped and they’re practically AT OUR GATE!”

“Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counter attack!” Zeus growled, jumping up, “Go! Go!”

Hermes saluted his king, “Gone, babe!”

Hermes flew off across Olympus blowing his horn as loud as it would go alerting the other gods to the immediate attack.

The gods rushed to battle, Hephaestus pounding quickly away to create more thunderbolts for the impending attack. Throwing them across Olympus to his king he readied his armory for more weapons to be made.

Zeus caught the thunderbolts throwing them down by his throne he watched waiting for the battle to commence as the other gods rushed to the front lines.

*-*-*  
The people of Thieves rushed in terror away from the giant Cyclops though no one could deny he was incredibly well dressed there wasn’t much time to gawk before you were being squished by a giant foot.

Crowley thundered through the tiny city destroying what ever lay in front of him.

“Samuel! Where are you?” Crowley growled moving towards the center of the city.

People screamed in despair at the destruction the demon created hiding away in the fountains and ruins.

“What can we do?” A woman screamed ducking as stones flew overhead as the monster through a temple like a pebble across the city.

“Where’s Sam?” Whimpered one man clutching his leg in agony.

An old man waddled towards Sam’s statue in the town square, “Don’t worry,” he said pointing to the statue, “Sam will save us!”

A boom sounded as Crowley crushed the statue to pieces sending the civilians scattering.

“Samuel!” Crowley bellowed, “Come out and Face Me!”

Sam looked upon the city he had sworn to protect as it lay in ruins. He felt as if his life had been drained to the very last drop his legs shaking under his own weight. He looked upon the monster with a snarl and squared his shoulders. He moved forward at a painful but determined pace towards the city and away from the amphitheater.

Dean watched Sam’s unsteady walk gasping as he realized what he was thinking, “What are you doing? Without your strength you’ll be killed,” Dean pleaded placing his hands on Sam’s chest trying to stop him from moving further towards the danger.

Sam looked at Dean with a blank expression and a hard glint to his eyes, “There are worse things,” he stated brushing Dean aside.

Sam walked down the rest of the stairs not glancing back.

“Wait! Stop!” Dean cried out biting his lip and running his hand through his hair in frustration.

The people hiding in the ruins looked up in joy as they watched Sam approach the demon slowly.

“Look,” a woman called out, “it’s Sam!”  
“Thank the Gods, we’re saved!” Cried the other citizens.

Crowley turned to look down at the tiny human grinning in amusement.

“So you’re the tiny hero,” Crowley laughed kneeling down in front of Samuel. He pokes Sam in the stomach making him stumble back. Crowley chuckled as he swung his hand back throwing Samuel across the city and into the nearest building at a blinding rate.

Dean cries out in anger taking a few steps down the stairs before stopping at a high pitch whine. Turing back he walks back through the entrance of the amphitheater hearing a pounding inside one of the equipment closets. Opening the door, Dean gasps looking upon Sam’s Pegasus tied in black ropes. 

Walking closer Dean throws his hands up in surrender inching closer to the winged stallion, “Easy horse feathers, easy!”

Dean tries to pull on one of the ropes to loosen it but Castiel backs away from his touch jerking the ropes tighter, “Whoa, stop twitching!”

Dean kneels down pulling the ropes around Castiel’s legs free, “Look,” Dean grunts tugging more off of the Pegasus, “Sam is in trouble!”

Castiel’s eyes widen and he struggles harder to become loose of his bindings.

“We’ve must find Gabriel, he’s the only one who can talk some sense into him,” Dean says pulling the last of the ropes off Castiel’s face. Cas stares at the human before him before making a decision and throwing Dean onto his back before taking flight with the human screaming all the way.

*-*-*  
The demons climbed Mount Olympus taking down every God in their sight. Zeus looked around at his fallen brethren breathing hard with anguish. 

“Get back, you!” Zeus yelled throwing a thunderbolt towards the demons. Zeus threw another warding the creatures back as they slowly came upon the internal gate. 

The demons dodged with ease and crashed through the final defenses of Mount Olympus. 

Hades winced in amusement of the ease it seemed to be taking.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel trudged toward the barge clutching his bag tighter trying not to look back.  
“Hurry up will you, we’re about to shove off!” The captain yelled urging the satyr to get a move on.

Gabriel sneered at the human reluctantly quickening his pace toward the docks.

“Gabe!” Came a voice from the heavens, causing Gabriel to look up in with a twinge of hope only to be vastly disappointed. Gabriel turned back towards the dock without a second glance.

“Gabriel! Please, Sam needs your help!” Dean begged.

“What does he need me for when he’s got friends like you,” Gabriel snarked glaring at Castiel as well.

Castiel huffed at the stubbornness of the satyr, “Gabe please listen,” he urged.

Dean held back a sob his voice breaking, “He won’t listen to me!”

Gabriel laughed darkly, snarling, “Good! He’s finally learned something!”

Rolling his eyes Gabriel heaved his bag over his shoulder once more before being startled by Castiel standing in his way.

“Look! I know what I did was wrong, but this isn’t about me, it’s about him!”

Gabriel shoved past Castiel waving Dean’s words away.

“If you don’t help him now Gabe, he’ll die.” Dean yelled tears prickling his eyes.

Gabriel turned back to look at Dean with a stricken face making a decision right then and there.

*-*-*

“I need more thunderbolts!” Zeus Hollered throwing his last bolt to keep the swarming creatures at bay.

“Agh! Hephaestus has been captured my lord,” Hermes grunted falling to the ground as Alistair and Azazel pulled him down, “Everyone’s been captured. I’ve been captured!”

Hermes groaned as the small demons flung him around dragging him away.

Zeus growled as he lost his eyes in the skies and hissed as lava rushed over him. He turned to see a dark eyed woman controlling the lava to swirl around his legs. Zeus cried out as another demon woman quickly cooled the lava hardening it slowly around him as it grew to contain him.

“Zeusie I’m home!” Hades called grinning as his carriage flew closer to his brother.

“Hades,” Zeus whispered glaring at his dark brother, “I should have known!”

“You’re right!” Hades growled, “Ruby, Meg hurry up I won’t him locked away, quickly.”

They nodded quickening their magic to encase Zeus further.

*-*-*

Crowley clapped in enjoyment as he threw the young hero up into the air juggling him like a soccer ball with his feet as he came back down.

Sam grunted in pain crying out as his weakened body was tortured and bruised more.

Crowley caught Sam in his hand eyeing the pillars before him and flicking the human’s body towards them.

Sam’s body impacted the building falling down towards the debris in a painful cry. Sam gasped trying to catch his breath when he heard the familiar wings flying through the air.

“Sam!” Gabriel yelled cringing at the sight of his young friend as soon as Castiel touched the ground he was off and at Sam’s side.

“Gabe?” Sam asked smiling.

“Yeah, C’mon kid! Fight back! You can do it!” Gabe egged on grabbing a handkerchief from his pack and wiping the blood and sweat from Sam’s brow.

Throwing the cloth away Gabe turned Sam’s face towards him looking him in the eye, “C’mon you can take him, this guy's a bum!”

Sam turned towards Dean’s lithe body slowly coming closer with Castiel at his side. His heart clenched at Dean’s beauty and he had to look away in pain.

“You were right all along Gabe, dreams are for rookies.” Sam sighed glancing harshly at Dean. Dean bit his lip and looked down catching Gabe’s gaze for a second.

Gabe shook his head trying to soothe his hero, “No, no, no kid, giving up is for rookies! I came back cause I’m not quitting,” Gabe grabbed Sam’s face looking him straight in the eye, “I’m willing to go the distance, how bout you?”

Sam looked down his breath still hard trying to clear his aching head.

Laughter filled the air and Sam barely had time to catch his breath before he was being lifted into the air once more. Crowley brought him closer to his giant eye while Sam searched for any kind of weapon. Catching sight of a burning piece of wood he reached as hard as he could to grab the log and shoving the burning fire into Crowley’s eye.

“Yeah, baby!” Gabe cheered, Castiel whistling in excitement.

Crowley howled in pain dropping Sam to the ground as he covered his injured eye. Sam hit the ground running grabbing the rope from one of the destroyed carts and wounding the long twine around the monster’s legs, tangling him up.

Cowley stumbled to the edge of the city along drop waiting ahead down the cliff. Sam pulled the rope tumbling to the side of the cliff as Crowley went down hitting one of the pillars as he fell. Sam watched the creature hit the ground in triumph slowly getting to his hands and knees.

Dean cried in happiness until he noticed the way the pillar had begun to sway he watched as it slowly started to fall towards Sam. Dean looked on in horror his feet already moving.

“Sam! Look out!” Dean screamed shoving Sam out of the way just as the pillar came down.

Sam shook his head trying to clear the confusion before he looked up.

“Dean! NOOOOO!!!!” Sam wailed running towards the stone pillar trying to lift it off Dean’s limp body.

Sam cried in an effort, his body screaming in protest and when he felt despair start to settle in he could suddenly feel the life begin to enter his body. The stone pillar started to lift as he held it up above his head feeling much better than he had before.

“What? What’s happening?” Sam whispered.

“Hade’s deal is broken. He promised I wouldn’t get hurt.” Dean croaked wincing as the pain radiated through his broken body.

Sam through the pillar aside reaching for his Dean before stopping not wanting to make the damage worse, his hands hesitated over the fragile body his eyes swimming for the hidden damage.

Dean’s breath shuddered, his smile straining as he tried not to voice the pain, “It’s… ugh, okay.”

Sam reached his hand under Dean’s neck bringing him closer before placing a light hand on Dean’s ribs, “Why did you? You didn’t have to?”

“hmm… People always do crazy things,” Dean hissed as his light laugh jostled his ribs, “when they’re in love.”

Dean smiled as Sam’s eyes glittered over with unshed tears, “Oh. Dean, Dean, I… oh…”

“Are you always… mmm… this articulate?” Dean asked softly his eyes filled with love.

Sam laughed breathlessly his heart breaking just a little more.

“You haven’t got much time, you can still stop Hades,” Dean grunted turning a more stern eye onto his hero.

Sam started to protest but Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder and gathered blankets from a nearby cart placing them under Dean’s head.

“I’ll watch over him, kid.” Gabe smiled sadly running a hand over Dean’s hair looking at Sam with a promise in his eyes.

Sam nodded placing Dean’s head back on the makeshift pillow.

“You’re gonna be alright. I promise.” Sam said looking Dean straight in the eye before glancing over to Castiel.

Sam grabbed his sword and leapt on to Castiel, “Lets go, Cas!”

“With pleasure!” Castiel growled, glancing back at Dean and then making a course for Olympus.


	15. Chapter 15

Hades grinned as he watched the other gods being led away in chains down the long path down Olympus. He couldn’t believe that his hard work had finally paid off. That the once great Olympus would finally be his to control and that nothing could stop him now. He turned back towards Zeus to watch Meg and Ruby’s magic finally imprison the one brother who had started this all.

Zeus struggled against the rock bindings the demons had ensnared him in, their magic too strong for his slowly weakening defenses to protect him from. Zeus snarled as his brother left his dark carriage to fawn over the destruction he had created.

“I swear to the gods when I get out of this Hades…” Zeus threatened feeling the last of his resolve finally leave him as the rock climbed above his neck.

“I’m the one giving orders now bolt boy,” Hades spat, conjuring a throne of his own to sit down in. snuggling in his chair he looked back to his weak brother giving off a satisfied smile, “And you know I think I’m gonna like it here.”

Hades relaxed into his throne as the last of the rock finally covered his former king.

“I wouldn’t get to comfortable!”

Hades jerked out of his musings choking on his own spit as he saw his heroic nephew riding to Olympus’s aid looking very strong.

Sam and Castiel flew to the God’s rescue sweeping in to break the chains forged on his ancestors. Sam swung his sword with incredible strength releasing the Gods so they could help take on the demons. The Olympians cheered in triumph and turned on the black smoke fiends ready to release some payback.

“Get them!” Hades snarled to the demons.

Ruby turned her lava spell towards the young hero throwing it up at the flying horse tormenting her master, only to catch Hades in the spray.

“No! Get him! Not me!” 

Meg focused her icy blast towards Sam, but Castiel dodged around the lethal icicles. Hades pointed towards Sam once more and was once again caught in the spell.

“Him! The yutz with the horse!”

Sam jumped off Cas’s back tumbling to his fathers aid and unleashing him from the rock prison. Hades screamed in aguish shirking the ice off of him. As once again his plans erupted in flames.

Zeus groaned in relief flexing his shoulders before smiling at his son, “Thank you, my boy.”

Zeus embraced Sam before releasing him to survey the damage.

Castiel quickly spotted the two small demons that had captured him. Stalking them swiftly into a corner.

“Castiel, c’mon man we were only doing our job!” cried Alistair stand slightly behind Azazel as not to be the first one hit.

“It wasn’t our idea!” Azazel whined cowering before the winged stallion.

Castiel huffed in amusement at the cowardness of demons swiftly catching their tails under hoof and smacking them with his other hooves.

Hephaestus threw the newly made thunderbolts up to his king, Zeus catching them with ease.

“Now watch your old man work!” Zeus shouted giving his son a wink.

The demons took one look at Zeus’s thunderbolts, “Uh-oh.” They started to scatter, each lighting bolt evaporating one of their own. Heading for the gates they screamed as they were being picked off one by one.

“Guys! Get your gigantic demonic butts in gear and kick some…” Hades stopped suddenly as Castiel swept his wings toward him blowing out his fire hair.

“Whoa is my hair out?”

Zeus threw his largest lightning bolt to the ground opening up a void to the pits of Tartarus. Sam turned toward his father with a nod whistling for Castiel and jumping onto his back as he flew by. They gathered the remaining demons pushing them toward the giant pit. As each demon fell through the black smoke started to dim until every one of those black eyed monsters were under ground. Zeus sealed the hole, never to be opened again.

Sam yelled in triumph flying back to the top of Olympus only to be stopped by the sight of Hades fleeing in his dark carriage.

“Thanks a ton, wonder boy! But at least I’ve got one consolation prize. A friend of yours, who’s dying to see me!”

Sam started to rush after him before stopping with a gasp, “Dean!”

*-*-*

The fates readied their scissors as they felt Dean’s life come to end they watched the beautiful boy’s vision fade as he tried to fight his impending darkness.

He turned Castiel onto route and started as fast as he could for Thieves.

Clothos held the string tighter so that her sister could cut it quicker.

“Faster, Cas!” Sam cried barely hearing Cas’s response.

Gabe held onto Dean’s had feeling the kids strength grow weaker, “Hold on, kid.”

“I’m trying, Sam.” Cas heaved throwing as much power into his wings as he could. 

Atropos cut the string swiftly watching the life leave Deans eyes in the magic eye.

Gabe felt Dean’s hand go limp and his heart busted in sorrow.

Landing swiftly on the cliff where he had left Dean and Gabe, Sam jumped off Castiel and headed forward toward his heart.

Gabe turned to Sam with eyes full of tears, shaking his head in sorrow. Sam felt his heart stop at Gabriel’s confirmation falling to his knees in front of Dean’s dead body.

"Dean!" 

“No. No, Dean,” Sam cried pulling Deans body close to his chest. Castiel knelt near Gabe leaning against in in support as his strength failed him, his weariness growing at the pain of seeing Sam in such devastation.

Sam laid Dean’s body back against the blanket crying softly into his lap, shielding his eyes from his companions.

Gabe walked forward slowly placing a comforting had on Sam’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry. There’s… There are just some things you can’t change.”

Sam’s shoulders stopped mid sob and he wiped the tears away from his eyes staring down at Dean in such anguish. Sam caressed Dean’s face before standing.

“Yes, I can.” Sam growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one more chapter and this old story is off my list haha so to anyone who actually read this, thank you and you're kinda awesome :)


	16. Chapter 16

*-*-*

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Hade’s screams could be heard all over the underworld as well as his fire blasts in the heart of his skull kingdom. Alistair and Azazel hid behind Hade’s war board trying to stay out of his aim of fire.

“We were so close!” Hades wailed destroying even more of his throne room before sitting heavily in his throne made of bones.  
“But we trip at the finish line,” Hades mutters his fiery hair growing in his outrage, “All because our little Deanie had to go and be noble.” 

Hades clenched his hands onto the armrests glaring down at his demons, before jumping at the crash the suddenly filled the room.

Sam burst in riding Cerberus, the Underworld’s guard dog, with a snarl on his face.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam demands jumping down off of Cerberus making the dog whimper.

Hades scoffs at the audacity of his nephew just barging in, “Look at you! Oh boy you are just too much.”

Sam snarls at Hades sarcasm ripping him off his thrown and getting into his face, “Let him go.”

Hades pushes Sam back off of him, “Get a grip.”

Hades rolls his eyes at Sam’s barbarics before motioning for him to come with him, “Come here, and let me show you around.”

Hades leads them to a giant cavern with a cliff overlooking a glowing lake of souls with a bright light in the center at the bottom of the oozing water. Sam looks down in disgust at the floating river of souls before he gasps in a breath.

“Dean!” Sam yells reaching into water to grab Dean’s soul before recoiling in pain watching his hands age and then reverse back to normal.

“Careful!” Hades growls pulling him back, “See Dean’s running with a new crowd these days and not a particularly lively one.”

Sam scans the river watching Dean’s soul drift further away, “You like making deals,” Sam remembers looking back to Hades, “Take me in Dean’s place.”

Hades looks for a sign of trickery but smiles at the honesty in Sam’s face.

“Hmm… The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death?”

“Going once.” Sam calls keeping sight of Dean.

“Is there a catch to this?” Hades mutters assessing his options.

“Going twice.”

“Alright, alright. He goes, you stay.” Hades states shaking hands with Sam.  
Sam doesn’t even look back jumping head first into the river of death to save the love of his life.

“Oh, you know what slipped my mind. You’ll be dead before you can even pull him out of there.” Hades chuckles watching his downfall swim closer to his death.

Sam swims as fast as he can his body feels as if his life is draining quickly, he feels even weaker than he did when he lost his strength.

Clothos grabs the string from her sister, Lachesis, holding it up for her other sister Atropos to cut it. They smile with greed at the thought of cutting the very thread of Zeus’s son.

Sam can feel his skin grow thinner and tighter on his weak bones he can see Dean so clearly so close to saving him.

Atropos sharpens the scissors waiting to end the young demi-gods life.

Sam knows his life is ending, he knows he probably can’t get Dean back up to the surface in time, but now he doesn’t care. He just wants to hold Dean’s hand one last time.

Clothos tightens the thread, “Now sister,” she hisses.

Sam touched Dean’s fingertips his breath finally leaving his body.

Atropos closes the scissors onto the thread only to shriek in anger as the blade breaks against the thread the dull string taking on a bright gold glow.

“What’s the matter with these scissors?” Lachesis howls grabbing them from her sister’s hand.

“The thread won’t cut!”

Hades balks at the gold light that fills the cavern; Azazel and Alistair tremble behind their master’s robes. 

“This, this is impossible!” Hades gasps watching as Sam pulls himself up onto the cliff with Dean’s soul cradled in his arms, his skin glowing gold and strong aura to his presence.

“You can’t be alive, you’d have to a be, you’d have to be a…” Hades stutters watching Sam slowly begin to walk forward.

“A god?” Azazel whispers seeing the strong hero carry his beloved away from the river.  
“NO!!!” Hades screams sending waves of heat off of himself watching Sam walk by him with his prize not saying a word.

Hades rushes after him, “Sam! Stop, look at me, you can’t do this to me!”

He pleads with Sam getting a hard punch right to the face. Hades rubs his mouth and puts his eyes back into place running up to Sam’s side once more.

“Fine okay yeah I deserved that,” Hades whispers squinting in the light coming off of his godly nephew.

“Can we talk about this? Your dad he’s a fun guy, right so maybe,” Hades jerks Sam’s shoulder making him stop.

Sam’s glare getting more heated as Hades keeps talking.

“Maybe you could talk to him for me. Kind of blow this whole thing off, you know?”

Hades wonders around looking for anything to help, he lifts Dean’s head bringing it up to face Sam, “Dean. Dean talk to him, hunh?”

Sam’s face fill with rage as Hades touches Dean, he throws his fist back punching Hades so hard he goes flying into the river of death, before walking the rest of the way out of the underworld.

“Sam!” Hades screams surfacing the oozing green water the souls grasping onto him moaning, “Eww! Don’t touch me! Get your slimy hands off me! Eww! Get your slimy souls off me! Ugh!”

Hades coughs he feels the souls dragging him down.

Alistair trembles in fear at his master’s cries crouching down on the cliff, “He’s not going to be happy when he gets out of there,” he frets.

Azazel shakes his head before grinning slowly, “You mean if he gets out of there?”

Alistair grins back, “If, if is good.”

They laugh as the souls pull the god of death deeper into the green water and farther away from them.

*-*-*

“Sam?” Gabe calls out, Castiel and him guarding Dean’s body just as Sam had told them to.

After running off on some secret mission they could see their friend coming back to them his skin glowing like gold with something in his arms.

Sam adjusted his hold on Dean’s soul moving past his friends as he kneeled down. He softly placed Dean’s soul over his body letting it mend the broken body so Dean could breathe life once more.

Sam nearly cheered as he watched Deans eyes flutter open with a gasp, his skin’s warmth returning. 

Dean coughed his body aching softly trying to figure out where he was until his eyes landed on Sam.

Dean smiled brightly, “Wonder Boy? What? Why did you?”

Dean held out his hand and Sam helped him up laughing softly.

“People always do crazy things when they’re in love,” Sam explained shrugging slightly as he pulled Dean closer to him.

Dean blushed letting his eyes drift over Sam’s face as if trying to memorize every aspect.

Gabe chuckled his eyes bright with happiness at Dean’s return and leaned against Castiel.

Suddenly a light shown through the sky focusing on where Sam and Dean were standing. A cloud materialized under their feet and lifted them toward the sky. Dean jumped grabbing closer to Sam so that he wouldn’t fall.

Gabe tired to rush after them stumbling before Castiel swooped him up to follow them, “I’ve got you, Gabriel,” Cas rumbled.

Dean couldn’t help but feel awe as they arrived at the gates of Olympus. The gods of old stood before them cheering Sam’s name. They were let down softly, Sam squeezing Dean’s hand as he walked towards his parents at the top of the steps. Dean smiled hugging himself in a mixture of sadness and happiness. 

“Three cheers for the mighty Samuel!” yelled Apollo bowing to the noble hero.

Sam ran up the steps laughing as many of the Gods clapped him on the back until he reached his mother and father.

“Samuel,” Hera smiled holding out her arms, “we’re so proud of you!”

Sam rushed forward and hugged her, “Mother.”

He squeezed her tight only letting go as his father clapped him on the shoulder, “Fine work, my boy! You’ve done it. You’re a true hero.” 

“You were willing to give up your life to rescue that young man. For a true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the size of his heart,” Hera said, shining with pride.

Zeus hugged his son slightly opening the gates to the kingdom.

“Now finally, you can come home.”

Sam gazed at the beauty of Olympus his dream finally coming true as the Gods embraced him as their own.

Dean smiled sadly walking over to Castiel and Gabe giving them both a small wave before looking back at the wonderful man he had come to know, “Congratulations, Wonder Boy, you’ll make one hell of a god.”

Dean turned back starting to walk toward the edge of the mountain to find the path back down.

Sam looked around in wonder turning back to Dean with a laugh, only to frown slightly as he saw Dean walking away. Sam turned back to his parents feeling a small pang in his heart, “Father, this is the moment I always dreamed of, but…”

Sam walked swiftly to Dean catching his hand so he could no longer move any further. Dean looked up at Sam in question letting Sam pull him in closer.

“A life without Dean, even an immortal one, would be empty,” Sam continued placing a kiss on Dean’s hands.

“I wish to stay on earth with him,” Sam smiled as Dean’s face lit up with happiness pulling him in for a hug, “I finally know where I belong.”

Zeus and Hera looked at each other trying to find some way to make him stay, but they knew this was the right thing to do and with that Zeus drained the godly essence from his son’s body for who was he to deny his child’s happiness.

Dean laughed in delight grabbing Sam by his suit and pulling him in for a kiss. Sam jumped in surprise but just smiled into the kiss picking dean up off his feet and swinging his around. He loved this man with all of his heart.

Gabe and Castiel cheered glad that their hero had found where he belonged.

The End


End file.
